1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for locking two shafts and more particularly to a lock mechanism for selectively connecting two shafts that rotate about a common axis.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A dog clutch is used for positively coupling together two shafts and includes a driven coupling-part and a driving coupling-part. Each coupling-part incorporates axially extending drive claws with recesses located between each drive claw. The drive claws of one coupling-part will slide into the recesses of the other coupling-part during engagement. The dog clutch can compensate for changes in the axial length of the shafts caused by heat, for example, or due to unpredictable constructional inaccuracies.